What The Heart Wants
by omgashleyy
Summary: You can't choose who you're attracted to. When Draco Malfoy encounters the perfect woman, he believes she's the one. He tries to win her over but needs some help from his one time enemy. But, down the road, will he fall for someone he never expected to?


**First story; hope you like :) I don't own anything ! **

"Shit."

Pushing against shoulders in his way, organizing his clutter of papers under his arm the best he could, and muttering profanities under his breath, Draco Malfoy was running late.

"Hey watch it!"

"Well excuse you!"

The tardy blonde checked his watch and swore repeatedly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… she's going kill me."

He picked up speed and began sprinting. Draco looked up and, just his luck, the elevator door was open… it was only a few meters away… he could mak—

Suddenly, he found himself on his arse, all his paperwork flying in the air.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?"

Draco began grabbing all his papers angrily, not even noticing thewoman helping with the mess she caused.

"I am so sorry… I should've been watching… Again so sorry…"

"I don't give a fuck right now okay?" Draco replied, clearly not having a care in the world about the bumbling idiot's apologies.

After a few minutes, he had his papers off the floor, as well as the stranger.

"Well here are your papers… again, terribly sorry."

"Well sorry really isn't going to cut it. I'm already late and now I'm going to get a yell—"

The male paused as he finally got a good look at the woman in front of him.

She was gorgeous, one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Her platinum blonde hair, similarly like his, tied in a neat, loose bun, cerulean colored eyes veiled by thick lashes brushing her porcelain skin, as well as an obviously toned body hidden by a tight white blouse, a black mid-thigh skirt, and black stilettos.

Draco stood there gob smacked by the beauty in front of him, but quickly hid it and replied,

"I mean… it really is fine. I wasn't being the safest person—running through these halls like a maniac. You were just minding your own business"

He displayed his pearly whites trying to smooth things over with her.

"Haha… but I'm still sorry, I saw you but didn't move out of your way."

"No, no it really is fine… I'll even make it up to you. How about I treat you to lunch? Today, at 12:30," Draco asked trying to be as charming as he could be.

"Hmmm… a tempting offer…" she thought over.

"Come on… one lunch... uhhh… ummm… I'm sorry, I forgot to catch your name. What's your name?"

"Haha, its Astoria. Greengrass."

"Ahhh, you were Daphne's little sister. I remember you now."

"Yes and I remember you. Draco Malfoy. Head Boy. Slytherin Sex God. Former Death Eater."

"Yeah…that's me…" he replied, a little hurt that she included that he was a death eater.

An awkward silence fell between them until Draco cleared his throat and asked again,

"So… will you go to lunch with me?"

Astoria smiled and nodded. This made Draco grin as well. They exchanged goodbyes and left to their jobs.

-DHR-

"You're late."

Hermione Granger spun in her chair to face a disheveled Draco Malfoy who was 10 minutes late.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, mudblood."

"I don't appreciate you using that language in here."

"Oh, just shut the hell up already, Granger. Just because they made you Head Healer doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"Actually Malfoy, _because _I am Head Healer means I can do just that. I am a higher rank than you, so stop talking, get your Healer Robes on, and head to room 1-57 to check on Ms. Furnkle's burns," she replied in a rather smug tone.

He was fuming by now. She _always _played that card. "I can do it cause I am the _grand, almighty head healer_." _Well fuck you,Granger,_ Draco thought. He breathed through his nose to calm down. It wouldn't do to get fired for attacking the Head Healer. There were things to be paid and things to be bought.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

A ringing was heard, which lead Granger to fish through her purse to find that muggle contraption called a … phone? Yes, a phone. She glanced at the device and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Ron? –pause–_Yesss_, the meeting is this Thursday. –pause–Well, Ron if you don't then you'll lose custody of Rose. –pause–That is your own fault, Ronald. Maybe you should've used that brain of yours to consider the consequences of infidelity. –pause–HOW DARE YOU? DON'T YOU _EVEN _PUT THE BLA—"

Draco began to feel uncomfortable by the call and left the office to go to his own. A few of his colleagues gave him a warm good morning which he replied with not as much fervor. When he got safely inside his all white, simple office, he locked the door, pulled down the blinds, said a quick "Muffliato" and let out a strangled scream. Draco was so sick of Granger. When he found out that she worked at St. Mungo's, he was positively livid.

He just couldn't get _away _from her. First, Hogwarts, then St. Mungo's… it was just sickening. Then, a few months ago, she was appointed _fucking Head Healer_. Now she ran this place and once again bested him.

However, he felt that maybe he shouldn't be too hard on her. She did work hard for that spot. Plus, she was going through a divorce with the dumb arse, Weasley King. _And, _to make it worse, apparently her daughter was putting the blame of the divorce on herself, from what he had gathered from Granger when she began her endless rants. But, anyway, anyone would have been stressed with these events going on…right?

Ugh. What is this? Was he feeling sorry for the mudblood? Was he feeling sympathy towards her? Disgusting. He's been watching too many of those soap operas on that muggle _television_. Now, _that_, he can give those filthy muggles credit for.

Draco jostled his head. God, he's talking to himself. The blonde picked up his lime green Healer Robes, fixed his hair to an impeccable state, unlocked the door, and walked out as if none of that ever happened.

**So I hope you are excited for the next chapter :) I'll try to get it published as soon as possible :) Okay, byeee :D**


End file.
